


Tactical Advantage

by cjmarlowe



Series: Life Is Waiting For You [12]
Category: Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: AU, Blades, M/M, Shaving Kink, countertop sex, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the old ways are the best ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Advantage

"Who are you avoiding?" said Cale as Kris joined him in the bathroom after a shower, room still steamy and just a towel around Cale's waist.

"No one," said Kris. "Can't a guy just join his naked roommate in the bathroom?"

"Ordinarily I would say no," said Cale, "but this is you. You've done stranger things."

"Megan," Kris admitted after a moment, because he really just couldn't sustain a lie. "She's out there having coffee with Ryland. They ran into one another when they were getting the mail."

"What, did you sleep with her?" Cale teased him. Kris was silent. "You did!"

"I didn't mean to!" said Kris. "It just sort of happened."

Cale just laughed and cleared a spot on the foggy mirror with soapy fingertips. "Again, anyone else I wouldn't believe, but that kind of thing _does_ just happen to you. When?"

"Few weeks ago," said Kris. "Just the once. It wasn't a big deal."

"And yet you're avoiding her," said Cale. "That's not like you. Usually if you sleep with someone you cheerfully make them breakfast and go your separate ways and no one ever holds a grudge. Even when they live just upstairs from you."

"Oh, I'm not avoiding her because of that," said Kris. "I'm avoiding her because I'm the one who messed up her flowerbed. She'll take one look at me and _know_."

Cale continued to laugh at him, which Kris should have been expecting but he gave Cale a shove for it anyway as Cale tried to make out his reflection in the mirror. Everyone really did know Kris couldn't lie to save his life. People he hadn't even met yet probably knew. Well, he could probably do it to save his life, but a few uprooted rocks and a broken bit of fence wasn't exactly a life and death matter.

"So are you going to make me hide in here with you?"

"We could probably find something to do," said Kris. "I can find your deodorant for you."

"I actually know where that is," said Cale. "At least you didn't offer to rub me down with a towel. Because that would be a little weird, even for you."

"No, I'll just watch," said Kris, starting to poke through Cale's things as he at least made an effort to stay out of the way. He was pretty familiar with what Cale owned, having borrowed as much from Cale as Cale'd borrowed from him (clothes obviously excepted) but he'd never really been that nosy about his grooming habits before.

"Looking for evidence of my secret life as a drag queen?"

"You could never keep that a secret," said Kris, "and if you were actually a drag queen, would you really want to? That would kind of defeat the purpose. Besides, I've seen you try to walk in Megan's heels."

"That's right," said Cale. "I forgot about that."

There were more interesting things in Cale's stuff than rhinestones and false eyelashes anyway.

"You really have a straight razor?" said Kris, hopping up on the bathroom counter and sitting with his back to the mirror as he pulled it out of its leather case.

"It was my grandfather's," said Cale. "He taught me how to use it. Obviously I don't, though."

"Never?" said Kris. "Then why's it here?"

"Where else would I put it?" said Cale, as Kris ran his thumb against the blade. It was definitely sharper than it would have been if it was never used.

"In your room?" said Kris, weighing it in his hand a little bit. "Is it hard to use?"

"Not really," said Cale. "Not once you know how. Takes a while to get the hang of it, though."

"So you do use it," said Kris, with just a hint of triumph. "It looks like you take care of it."

"I use it sometimes," he admitted finally. "Just to stay in practice."

"Can I give it a shot?" said Kris, looking at Cale's face speculatively. Cale looked nervous, but Kris gave him the most trustworthy face he knew how.

"You could cut me pretty badly," he said, "if you're not careful."

"I won't cut you," Kris promised him. "I'll be careful." He licked his lips and ran his thumb across the blade again and felt a tingle of anticipation. "I'd use it on myself first, but I already shaved today."

"Just remember that any horizontal motion might slash my skin and we'll be all right," said Cale, taking the blade out of Kris's hands. Kris thought he felt a little tremble when he did, but from Cale's expression he was pretty sure that wasn't fear but anticipation, just like Kris.

It was a very real expression of trust.

It was a bigger turn-on that Kris was expecting.

Cale only handed the blade back when it had been prepped, and if Kris thought he was turned on before he was way beyond that after watching Cale work with the strop. That was the expertise of someone who did this more than once in a blue moon.

"I don't have old-fashioned shaving cream, though," he said, handing over a can. "You'll have to make do."

This was the easy part, lathering him up, putting his hands all over Cale's face and throat, teasingly brushing some over the tip of his nose. Kris had done it for himself hundreds of times, and for other people...well, a couple. But one of them was Cale, once, so it wasn't unfamiliar.

The blade was. Kris's hand trembled for a moment as he picked it up again, but he steadied it before Cale could see, watched the light glint off the edge before he oh, so slowly and carefully scraped it along Cale's lathered cheek. Just once. Then he held it aside and surged in and kissed him.

It was firm but not demanding, just an impulsive action before he brought the blade back for another stroke.

"Are we doing this again?" said Cale.

Kris ran the flat of the razor lightly over Cale's Adam's apple and shrugged. "I hope so?" he said. "I'm into it if you are."

"Sure," said Cale, his Adam's apple rolling against the metal. "Why not? I don't mind being your avoidance tactic."

"I thought you were my friend with benefits," said Kris. "Isn't that what we agreed to? Or does it not hold up anymore since I haven't taken you up on it in months."

"No, it still holds up. As long as I'm getting an orgasm out of it with no strings attached, it holds up."

And as long as both of them were unattached, but that went without saying.

"No strings at all," said Kris, and he meant it. And everyone knew that he meant it, that he could attach this kind of intimacy to friendship and not have it be a disaster afterwards.

He picked up right where he left off, moving the blade carefully over Cale's skin, so carefully, fascinated by the glide of the bare blade and terrified that he was going to draw blood and turned on by Cale's absolute trust in him. Cale didn't even flinch.

Kris kissed him between each stroke, sometimes hard, sometimes soft, sometimes slow and with tongue, sometimes fleeting, a daring swoop in to brush against his lips before carrying on. The shaving job was all over the place, a stroke here, a clean spot there, Kris not taking a methodical approach in favor of discovering where Cale was the most sensitive, what strokes made him shiver and bite his lip.

Finally Cale took the blade out of his hand, set it carefully aside, and moved Kris bodily till his back was against the mirror before letting his towel drop and reaching for Kris's pants, stuffing a hand inside the moment he can.

" _Oh_ ," said Kris as Cale wrapped his fingers around his cock. He couldn't think of anything else to say for a moment as Cale squeezed and stroked, and finally got his zipper down. "Off...off," he said finally, and pushed at his pants with damp, sticky hands to get them down over his hips. Cale took over from him a moment later, pulling them right off and then going straight back to what he was doing.

There was no need for Kris to take his shirt off but he did anyway, in one swift motion so that he didn't miss anything.

Kris felt the little shoots of pleasure right up his back, and closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to the cool mirror behind him as Cale stroked him. It would have been so easy to just let Cale take him all the way, just like this, but Kris didn't want that. He already knew he didn't want that before he felt the cool, sharp blade against his body. He opened his eyes to see Cale dragging the straight razor over his thigh, leaving a patch of soft, bare skin in its wake. It was sort of a miracle Kris didn't come right then and there.

"Almost as good as doing it to you," he said when he finally could, swallowing hard, eyes never leaving the blade, or Cale's other hand still moving persistently on his cock.

He didn't want to get rid of the blade but he wanted to get closer again, wanted Cale right up against him and between his legs, so he wrapped his hand around Cale's, the one holding the blade, and moved both aside. Then, still holding on, he slid forward again to the edge of the bathroom counter, wrapped his legs around Cale to pull him closer and helped Cale wrap his hand around both of their cocks, working them together.

"Oh yeah," said Cale, his own eyes fluttering closed for a moment, and even as they both still clung to the naked blade, held just far enough away from them not to jab or slash or cut, they jerked off together, harder and faster and more reckless with every moment.

It was nearly impossible to come at the same time, but as soon as Kris knew he was close, so close he was starting to feel it, he slid his thumb over the head of Cale's cock in a way he knew got Cale off _hard_ , and was merciless about playing on everything he knew did it for him.

They didn't come together, but it was a very close thing.

There was no hurry to come back down afterwards, staying nestled up close to one another, touching and poking and playing until Cale finally reached past him to turn on the tap. The blade lay next to the sink, only released once both of them had finally come.

He helped Kris down off the counter onto legs that weren't quite recovered enough to stand on comfortably yet, and they groped one another a little longer as they cleaned up until Kris finally got out of the way, finding a towel of his own and giving himself a brisk once-over.

"I need to clean up the mess you made of my face now," said Cale, running his fingertips over his damp and raggedly stubbly cheeks. "And the mirror."

"Maybe I'll get better if I practice," said Kris, but he had a feeling that if he and Cale and that blade got in the same place at the same time again, there was not going to be a lot of shaving practice going on. At least, not any practical kind.

"Watch and learn," said Cale, expertly cleaning up the blade before getting started.

Kris made himself comfortable on the rim of the tub and did just that.


End file.
